Tea is normally made by means of tea bags or by pouring water through tea blades/leaves or keeping water in contact with the tea blades in different containers and, thereafter removing the container from the tea cup. Problems with the existing solutions are the need for the hassling removal of the tea bag or the container from the tea before drinking, the unpractical filling and cleaning of the tea bags and containers and the difficulty of getting the right concentration of the tea. In addition, the containers containing the tea material are often not very tight, whereby tea material runs to the tea water.
Different versions to improve ordinary solutions have been presented in several publications.
JP7298973 discloses a tea cup with an own integral department for tea blades. The department is located in the upper part of the cup and has a strain hole meant to be above the water surface. The concentration of the tea can be freely adjusted by inclining the cup flow back to a hot water reservoir.
DE3740397 and DE8028998U present tea pots with a removable straining insert for tea blades. The teapot can be placed in two positions; one in which the tea blade department is above the water surface and another, wherein it is under it. Thus, it should be possible to adjust the concentration of the tea.
JP2008043715 discloses a tea pot to be used with a net cage with tea blades or with a tea bag which is hanging at the input for hot water. The teapot can be placed in two positions by means of two bottoms. An additional support is used for the second position. In the first position, the tea pot is upright and tea leaves are soaked into the water to make the tea. In the other position, by making use of the second bottom, the tea pot is inclined on the table so that the net cage is separated from the water under it and thereby preventing left-over contents from being extracted and left over tea leaves from outflowing. By means of that it also forms a barrier between the water under it.
JP2007325833, JP10014739, CN2416793Y and CN2416793Y present tea cups with an own integral department for tea blades. The departments are both located inside the cup and consist of a pocket-like department or an inclined wall. The separating inclined wall of the department is porous so that water having been in contact with tea leaves could pass through.